Turn The Lights Off
by sk8ergirl24
Summary: On the hottest day of the summer, Shane goes over to his best friend Mitchie's house for a swim, where after nine years, things would drastically change between the two. Based off the song See U In The Dark, by Honor Society. Smitchie. Oneshot.


**So, I'm not really sure where this came from. I got bored, and this happened. I know I should be working on IIWIN, but that's just not working for me at the moment, I'll get there eventually, but my brain just doesn't work when I need it to. So, hope this is okay.**

**Based off the song See U In The Dark by Honor Society.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the song by Honor Society.

* * *

**

Mitchie Torres was Shany Gray's best friend, and she had been since she and her mom moved next door to the Gray's when she was eight and he had been eleven. Back then she had glasses and her chubby cheeks hadn't quite thinned off yet. Shane had initially thought she was adorable, (though he'll never, ever admit it to anyone.) So when she told him that she had never been very good at making friends, he offered to be her friend, even though she was about three years younger than he him. Everyone deserved to at least have one friend. Especially Mitchie. She was cool and funny, and Shane had never understood why no one else wanted to be friends with her.

He had one times asked her if it bothered her that he was her only friend, but she had told him that it didn't. That she didn't care whether she fit in or not. She had said that she liked being different from everybody else.

That independent personality stuck with her as she got older, but she most definitely had changed on the outside. She got rid of her glasses when her mom had cracked and finally got her contacts. The braces she had gotten put on when she was eleven were taken off, giving her an even more perfect smile than before. By the time she had reached the age of nineteen, it wasn't so hard for her to make friends. Most of them guys. Though she had never been the type of person to date around a lot. Unlike Shane, who at the age of twenty-two, was normally always seen with a girl on his arm.

He had definitely been popular in high school, and it had always been easy to meet new girls. The only problem was that he couldn't find one that would stick. He clicked with them at first, but then after a few weeks it died down and he didn't know what the problem was. But he certainly never stopped trying to find that right girl, that was for sure.

But despite his usually busy dating schedule, his friends always asked him why he had never dated Mitchie. They were always making comments about how hot she was, and how they didn't understand how Shane had never dated her before. Obviously, he couldn't deny that Mitchie was pretty, but he didn't like his friends calling her hot, and he always called them out on it.

Shane had never seen her that way. She was just his best friend, and as far as he was concerned, that was all she would ever be.

And that was one rule he had always, and will always stick to. He didn't want to screw up his relationship with Mitchie by dating her, she was one of the best parts of his life, and he didn't know what he would do without her, and he wasn't too anxious to find out. And besides, he didn't feel anything for her, and she didn't feel anything for him. That made his plan so much easier.

* * *

It was the hottest day that California had seen so far that summer, and Shane Gray was not enjoying it all that much. He could deal with the heat, and he could most definitely deal with it if his damn air conditioner in his apartment wasn't broken. But it was. And he was close to beating the crap out of the damn thing. But that would just cost more money, and as satisfying as it would be, he'd end up beating the crap out of himself once he realized he would have to get a brand new air conditioner if he went through with his plan, and that just wasn't worth it.

So he had no choice but to suffer. He had half a mind to just invade Mitchie's house and force her to share her air conditioner. It was a tempting idea, and it gave him an excuse to hang out with his best friend. (Not that he really needed an excuse in the first place, but still.) But then he remembered that she had been visiting her family that morning, and he didn't know if she'd be back yet or not.

Put out, he frowned and collapsed on his couch.

But hope sprang when he heard his cell phone going off, (Mitchie's ringtone to be exact,) and he answered immediately. Before he could even get a word out, Mitchie spoke first.

"Gray, it's hot as shit, so get your butt over here and we'll swim." Then she hung up without letting him say a word.

Shane chuckled to himself, amused at how she just assumed that he would be going over to her house. Not that he was exactly surprised, she knew him practically better than he knew himself. But the thought of swimming perked him up immediately and he immediately went searching for his suit, and changing into it with a simple white t-shirt, and then he was on his way to his best friends house.

They only lived a few blocks away, so he was there in just a matter of minutes, and as he usually did, he went to the gate at the side of her house and let himself in. He saw her first, wearing a towel to cover her bikini.

"Hey, Mitch," He greeted, already tugging his shirt over his head.

She turned and faced him. "Hey,"

Before she was able to say anything else, he was already jumping into her very inviting pool. When he surfaced, he could hear her giggling.

"Jeez, Shane. I swear you're only friends with me for my pool."

Shane just laughed. "Nah, that's just a bonus. Especially since my air conditioner's out."

Mitchie laughed and shook her head. "Sucks for you." Was all she said.

Shane rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored that comment. "Whatever. Now get in here, I declare a splash war!"

Mitchie grinned and shook her head at his immaturity, but dropped her towel anyways.

And that was the first time that Shane Gray had ever been breathless and stunned while looking at Mitchie Torres.

To him, she had always been that little girl with glasses and braces who had always been kinda dorky in an adorable way. But never had he seen her like this. In nothing but a white bikini that complimented her perfectly tan skin. She was curvy in all the right places, and it had Shane thinking things about his best friend that he had never dared thinking about before. He wanted to put his hands on her. On every inch of her. Over every curve and every bit of flesh he could. And he wanted to put his lips on her, and that stunned him. He had never felt that urge before. But now he craved to know what she tasted like, how her skin felt beneath his lips. It was wrong and extremely desirable at the same time.

Oh, shit, was all he could think when he came to the conclusion that he wanted Mitchie Torres. His best friend. In ways he swore to himself that he would never want her. He couldn't stop his thoughts from racing no matter how hard he tried. But he knew he had to do it fast.

Thankfully, a huge wave of water distracted him from his rather dirty thoughts about his best friend.

He staggered in the water and spurted out the water that had flown into his mouth. He looked over and saw Mitchie was already in the pool giving him an evil smirk.

"It's not good to zone out, Shane. Or else this splash war won't last very long."

Thank God, was all he could think. She hadn't noticed him staring at her, or had any idea that it was because of her that he zoned out. He tried to get his thoughts back together, and desperately tried to push any inappropriate thoughts of his best friend out for good, because it was terrible of him to be thinking of her that way.

"Whatever, I'm taking you down, Torres." He smirked and immediately splashed her with as big a wave as he could. She shrieked and began laughing before splashing him back. It was a very childish game, but they had always been very competitive about it, and it was one of their favorite things to do.

His brief moment of lust towards his best friend was forgotten for the moment. And he just hoped that they never came back. Because he was never very good at holding back when it came to wanting a girl. And he had never wanted Mitchie before like the way he had.

Shane had managed to convince himself that the brief moment in the pool when he was lusting after Mitchie was a fluke. It had to have been. In the nine years that he had known her, that was the first time had ever felt something like that towards her. And he would just have to make sure that he never felt it again.

* * *

After they cooled off in Mitchie's pool, she suggested that they go out and get lunch, considering both of them were usually starving after they went swimming. So they went to their favorite place, a local pizza joint that served the best pizza in the world.

Unfortunately for Shane, Mitchie wasn't making it easy on him while he was trying to keep his thoughts of her at bay. After they decided to get something to eat, she changed into a pair of white short shorts that showed off her tan legs, which Shane was desperately trying not to stare at, and a black tank top that revealed more than it needed to. In Shane's mind anyways. He couldn't blame her for dressing that way, especially with how hot it was, but it wasn't helping his situation, that was for sure. He did his best to ignore it, but he was still a man, he couldn't help himself sometimes.

"So, is your air conditioner really broken?" Mitchie asked after they had ordered their pizza and were now sipping on the sodas that had been brought to them.

"Yeah, and they won't be out to fix it until a couple of days." He did his best to keep his eyes on her face, but then he just noticed how deep and dark her brown eyes were, and the way her bangs fell across her forehead. He was really getting ready to lose his mind.

He watched as her perfectly trimmed eyebrows scrunched in concern. "Shane, it's going to be freaking hot all day and night, and tomorrow too. You can't stay in your apartment with no air conditioner."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes, as if he were missing the obvious. "Stay at my place. I have a guest bedroom."

Shane tensed, and prayed that Mitchie didn't last thing he needed was the thoughts of staying at her place overnight invading his brain after his revelation earlier. But what other choice would he have? If he stayed at his place, there was a very good chance that he would suffer heat stroke and be absolutely miserable. Obviously he didn't want that, and staying at Mitchie's was definitely a very tempting idea. But he was trying to avoid that at all costs. But it would be better than being miserable at his apartment.

"Sure, I guess. It's probably better than dying of heat stroke."

Mitchie just grinned and shook her head. "Yeah, I can imagine it would be." She laughed. "So after we eat we'll just go over to your place, you'll get your stuff and then that will be that. You'll be stuck with me for an entire night." She playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

But all Shane could think was that he wasn't sure what he thought of spending an entire night to her. He didn't know if he could keep his feelings or thoughts at bay. It certainly wasn't looking good for him, that was for sure.

* * *

After lunch, they drove over to his place so he could get a few of his things that he would need overnight, which wasn't much, but Mitchie insisted that she go up and help him get whatever he needed. Though as soon as they got up there Mitchie groaned at the heat that surrounded the apartment.

"Shit. There was no way you'd be able to survive a night of this, Shane." She made a face, not at all liking the blistering air that they were immersed in at the moment. "Hurry up and grab your crap so we can go."

Shane rolled his eyes, but continued to rummage around his place trying to get everything he would need. "You're so bossy." He commented, before turning to playfully glare at her.

"Just hurry up, jerk. I can't stand this."

Shane just grinned at her before finally gathering everything that he was looking for. After taking one last glance around the room, he was finally sure that he had everything he needed.

"Alright, alright. Let's go." Mitchie wasted no time in hustling out of his apartment, Shane following after her, having a hard time taking his eyes off her. He really didn't know how he was going to survive the night if his thoughts kept up the way they were. It was getting ridiculous how much he wanted Mitchie. And he didn't even _want_ to want Mitchie. She was his best friend for crying out loud! That's all he had ever wanted to be. And it was wrong to want a girl just because he thought she was hot. Of course, obviously with Mitchie it was more than that. She knew him better than anyone else ever could, and vice versa. She was funny, smart, independent...

Damn it.

Shane was screwed.

* * *

When they got back to Mitchie's house, Shane immediately went to put his stuff in the guest bedroom where he would be staying. And he needed a minute away from Mitchie. He really had no idea what to do with himself. These feelings were ridiculous. He shouldn't be having any feelings for her at all, and here he was, thinking of her in ways that should be illegal for someone to think of their best friend. It was driving him crazy, and he wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't going to work to avoid Mitchie, and try to make these feelings just dissipate. She would notice that. He couldn't ignore them, that was out of the question, because he had never been good at pushing back his feelings. He had to face them. But this was one he most definitely didn't want to face. Especially because he knew Mitchie would think that he was absolutely crazy. Which he probably was.

"Shane?"

He nearly jumped when he heard Mitchie's voice come from the doorway. One look at her expression and he knew that she knew something was bothering him. She always knew. Which meant he was in trouble. There was no lying to her, it'd be pointless and it would probably hurt her feelings, which he most definitely didn't want to do.

"Are you okay?" She asked when he didn't hardly acknowledge her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." It was worth a shot. But obviously she saw right through it as she crossed her arms across her chest and entered the room to stand closer to him.

"Shane, come on. Something's bothering you. What's up?"

There was no way he was going to be able to tell her. She'd probably laugh at him and think he was being ridiculous. And he wouldn't blame her. But unfortunately for him, she looked genuinely concerned, and he had no idea how he was going to avoid this without her worrying about him, because telling her just wasn't going to be an option.

"Look, it's nothing, okay? I'm fine."

She still looked skeptical, obviously. And she was stubborn, so Shane knew that she wasn't going to give up on this very easily.

"Shane, come on. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Shane sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, I know I can. But this is no big deal. No need to worry." Naturally, she didn't believe that either, but that didn't surprise Shane.

"Tell me." She demanded softly, standing close enough to him so she could give him a playful poke in his ribs. He jumped and pouted at her, getting antsy from her being so close to him.

"There's nothing to tell." He pouted, but she just poked him again. When he shook his head, refusing to tell her, she started using both hands to poke him over and over again, making him squirm away from her, but she just followed him, giggling as she did so.

"Come on, Shay." She grinned, pulling out her nickname for him. But he still shook his head. When her pokes became harder, Shane grinned and grabbed her wrists, trying to stop her assault on him.

She laughed, trying to pull her hands away from him, but he kept a tight grip on them, and in the process accidentally tugging her closer to him so she was pressed up against him. Once he took recognition of this, he froze at the feel of her body against his. He looked down and noticed her face was just a few inches away from his, and his thoughts soared out of control when he could feel her breath against his face.

"Shane?" She whispered, and he could hear the confusion in her voice, but he didn't register it. There was only one thing he could think of doing, and there was no way he was going to be able to stop himself from doing it. So he did it.

He leaned down, letting his lips crash against his best friends.

He could feel Mitchie freeze, but he didn't let up. _Couldn't _let up.

After another moment, he finally felt Mitchie loosen up, and much to his surprise, she hadn't pushed him away, but instead kissed him back. But still, the only thing he could think about was how _good_ she tasted. And he wanted more. It had his hormones buzzing with a desperate need that he had never felt before. His hands finally released her wrists and trailed all the way down to her waist and pulled her body against his even more.

He heard her let out some sort of noise, but he wasn't sure what to make of it. But when he felt her arms reach up and wrap around his neck he figured it was a good sound. And he made one of his own when he pressed his tongue against her lower lip and she immediately gave him access to taste her even further.

She now surrounded his senses. He could feel her hands sliding through his hair, could taste her tongue meshing against his, and could smell the scent that was uniquely Mitchie all around him. He was gone.

Caught up in her and the way she was making his body react, he pushed her backwards until her knees hit the edge of the bed. She crawled back on it, tugging on his shirt collar and pulling him with her, making sure their lips never parted. He braced one of his arms on the side of her so he wasn't putting all of his weight on her, and used his other hand to touch any part of her that he could.

She had one of her hands gripping his shirt, trying to keep him where he was, and her other hand was gripping tightly in his hair, making sure his lips stayed on hers. She moved her legs so that they were loosely wrapped around Shane's hips, pushing him down on top of her even more than he already was.

In desperate need of air, Shane forced his lips away from hers, gasping for breath, but still not having had enough of her, he moved his lips down her jaw line and towards her neck.

He could feel her chest heaving against his as she tried to catch her breath.

"Shane..." She moaned breathlessly as he nipped and sucked at her neck.

Hearing his name brought him back to reality. What was he doing? He was making out in bed with his best friend of nine years. Was he crazy? He had sworn he wasn't going to let it get this far, but now that it had, the last thing he wanted to do was stop. But he had to. They couldn't do this.

He pulled back slightly so he could look Mitchie in the eyes. He noticed they were darker than usual, and her cheeks were flushed.

"Mitch..." He tried to pull away, knowing what he was doing was wrong. But he was stopped when Mitchie pulled his body back down to hers, and kissing him on the lips.

"Shane...don't stop." She breathed out against his lips, and he caved. How could he not? He just didn't want her to have any regrets. And he didn't want to have any regrets. But looking down at her, he knew that wasn't possible. He wanted this so bad. He wanted her. And she wanted him back.

He pressed his lips fully against hers yet again and this time, with no plans of stopping.

* * *

A couple hours later, it was finally dark, and Shane and Mitchie were still tangled together in bed. They didn't say anything, both lost in thought about what they had just done together. Shane enjoyed more than he could have ever thought possible. He never expected sex with Mitchie to be so...perfect. It seemed like a cheesy thing to say, but it was true. He had never felt like that before and he found himself desperately yearning for more.

At the moment, her head was resting in the crook of his neck, with Shane's arms wrapped around her, holding her body to his.

He wanted to say something, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. He didn't want to feel any awkward tension that he was terrified of. It wouldn't be right to feel that while he was with Mitchie. Things had always been so comfortable and natural whenever he was around her, and he desperately didn't want that to change.

"Shay..." She whispered against the skin of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Hmm?" He tilted his head slightly so he could look at her out of the corner of his eye.

She lifted her head up and propped it against her hand so she could look at him fully.

"What just happened?"

"I believe we just had sex."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Well I'm glad that's all cleared up." She playfully nudged his shoulder. "Seriously, Shane."

He sighed and turned his head to fully look at her. "What do you want me to say?"

"Well, you're the one that kissed me first." She pointed out.

He pursed his lips and ran a hand through his now messy and disheveled hair. "I dunno, Mitch. I just couldn't help myself. I was acting on feelings I'd been having all day."

"Is that what was bothering you so much?" She asked him quietly. He nodded his head and let out a breath.

"I dunno when I started having these...feelings. I don't know if I've always had them and I've always just repressed them or what. But today they really just kinda hit me, and I guess I just couldn't control myself." He told her quietly, not meeting her eyes.

She was silent for a moment before he felt her hand cup his cheek and turn his head so their gazes could meet. He didn't get a chance to decipher what her reaction was before he felt her lips pressed softly against his.

A small smile made its way onto his face when she pulled back and smiled at him. "Why didn't you just talk to me, Shane?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't sure what was going on with me. I mean, we've been best friends for nine years, I just didn't want to mess up the best thing in my life."

He could tell she was touched by that, and once again he felt her lips pressed against his.

"You weren't gonna mess anything up, Shane. Obviously, I gave into you pretty easily." She smirked and kissed him yet again, but this time pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him.

"What are you saying?" Shane asked, caught off guard as Mitchie trailed her lips up his neck, across his jaw line towards his lips where she gave him a small peck.

"I'm saying...that maybe I like you a little more than a best friend should. And I think we should give it a shot."

After her words sunk in, Shane smiled up at her before leaning up and kissing her again. "I think we should too." He told her, making her smirk wickedly.

"Good. Now that that's settled...turn the lights off. It's gonna be a long night." She told him before leaning down and pressing her lips against his again.

* * *

**I got tired towards the end, so sorry if it lags a little bit. I was originally going to make this an M fic, but I didn't feel like writing it at the time, so I hope this sufficed. **

**Hope you liked it, and don't forget to review.  
**


End file.
